The present invention relates to a method for producing trifluoroiodomethane and to compounds of the general Formula CF.sub.3.Zn.X.nL.
Trifluoroiodomethane may be used, for example, as a trifluoromethylation reagent suitable for the preparation of pharmaceuticals or herbicides, as a plasma etching gas, or for preparing trifluoronitrosomethane which may be copolymerized with tetrafluoroethylene to form a non-flammable rubber.
Several methods for preparing CF.sub.3 I are known. According to Banks et al., J. Chem. Soc. (1948), pages 2188-2190, CF.sub.3 I is isolated--as well as CF.sub.3 H--as a reaction product from the reaction, described as violent, of CI.sub.4 with IF.sub.5. A further possibility for preparing CF.sub.3 I is by thermal decomposition of CF.sub.3 COOAg in the presence of iodine (A. L. Henne, W. G. Finnegan, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 72, (1950), pages 3806-3807). However, this reaction easily gets out of control. In addition, the possibility of preparing trifluoroiodomethane by cleaving CF.sub.3 HgI or (CF.sub.3).sub.2 Hg with iodine is known (H. J. Emeleus, R. N. Haszeldine, J. Chem. Soc. (1949), pages 2953-2956). Both mercury compounds are characterized by high toxicity and in addition are produced from CF.sub.3 I and mercury. (CF.sub.3).sub.2 Hg can indeed also be prepared by decarboxylation of (CF.sub.3 COO).sub.2 Hg, but this compound is also highly toxic and its use is undesirable for environmental protection reasons.
The heretofore known methods for preparing CF.sub.3 I have the disadvantages that they require reaction conditions which are difficult to control, require CF.sub.3 I as a starting product and are thus economically disadvantageous and/or involve ecological problems.